


Absynthe

by Selene_Bathory



Category: Blutengel (Band), Chris Pohl – Fandom
Genre: Absinthe, Alcohol, Bath Sex, Chris Pohl as Viktor Vólkov, Chris Pohl – Freeform, Dominant Viktor, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hallucinations, Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times in the Bath, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alcohol consumption, sex in the bathtub, victorian au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Bathory/pseuds/Selene_Bathory
Summary: “Bebería la Hada Verde de tus labios y caería en las más hermosas alucinaciones aquí entre tus brazos”.El licor quemaba mi garganta, encendiendo un fuego en mis entrañas. Pronto mi visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y mis brazos se aferraron al cuerpo cálido que se encontraba a mi lado.





	Absynthe

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot inspirado en una foto de Chris Pohl bebiendo un trago de color verde en el vídeo de “Vampire”. Además, se podría decir que está inspirado en la escena de “Desde el Infierno”, donde Johnny Depp se encuentra en la bañera bebiendo absenta.

                

 

Descendí del carruaje con cuidado y avancé los metros que me separaban de la entrada de la casa para luego subir los cuatro escalones de la escalerilla mientras sacaba la llave que Viktor me había dado hace algunas semanas. Tras abrir la puerta, avancé por el pasillo, quitándome los guantes de encaje y el sombrero, los cuales dejé sobre la mesa que estaba bajo el espejo de la entrada. Observé mis alrededores, preguntándome si él ya estaría de regreso o no. Por la poca luz que podía ver, ya que apenas si había una lámpara de aceite encendida en el salón, supuse que ya debería de haber llegado, así que comencé a buscarlo en el primer piso, pero al no encontrarlo, decidí subir al segundo, rumbo a la habitación que compartíamos para ver si él estaba ahí.

Subí los escalones, cuidando de no tropezarme en la semi oscuridad con el borde de mi vestido verde, y en cuanto estuve arriba, avancé hasta la habitación, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Entré y llamé a Viktor un par de veces, recibiendo una respuesta algo ahogada que provenía desde el baño que teníamos dentro, así que seguí su voz, abriendo la puerta que separaba las dos estancias, encontrando al fin al hombre que tanto deseaba ver.

Entré en el baño iluminado levemente por la luz de las distintas velas que estaban desperdigadas por aquí y por allá, y rodeé la cortina, encontrándome con que Viktor estaba semi sumergido en la bañera de forma circular mientras fumaba lánguidamente del cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus delgados y largos dedos. Lo observé un momento, deleitándome en lo atractivo que se veía con su piel y cabello húmedos mientras exhalaba una gran voluta de humo, la cual se elevó como una nube de misterio sobre su cabeza.

—Buenas noches, señor Vólkov. Veo que estás relajado –le dije con una sonrisa.  
—Buenas noches, bella dama. La verdad es que sí y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo. Ven, únete a mí. Hay espacio de sobra para los dos aquí –me respondió Viktor, observándome con sus brillantes ojos azules antes de dejar el cigarrillo sobre un cenicero en la mesa baja al lado de la bañera y extenderme su mano para que la tomara.

Me acerqué a él y la sostuve un momento antes de dejarla ir para comenzar a despojarme de toda mi ropa. Debía decir que ya me había tentado con la idea de compartir la bañera con él, así que fui quitándome capa tras capa de tela de mi cuerpo, y para cuando estuve desnuda, avancé un par de pasos hacia la bañera circular a nivel del piso y con la ayuda de la mano del hombre que estaba esperándome adentro, entré en el agua caliente, donde me acomodé entre sus piernas, apoyando mi espalda contra su pecho desnudo. El agua se sentía exquisita, la temperatura era perfecta y esta estaba comenzando a quitarme el dolor que los zapatos de tacón me habían provocado en mis pies durante el día. Viktor por su parte, rodeó mi cintura con sus manos y comenzó a besarme en el cuello, justo debajo de mi lóbulo izquierdo, al tiempo que me preguntaba cómo me había ido durante el día. Le comenté todo lo que había hecho antes de preguntarle a él cómo le había ido con la venta que tenía programada para hoy.

—Realmente bien, todo se realizó con facilidad. No hubo problemas y la propiedad ya está en la notaría para la firma definitiva de los papeles.  
—Así que ahora estás celebrando –comenté volteándome un poco para observarlo.  
—Se podría decir que sí –río él—. Al menos tengo todo como para hacerlo ahora que estás aquí conmigo –agregó luego, inclinándose para besarme brevemente.  
—Pues debo decir que sí tienes todo…

Observé la mesa al lado de la bañera, donde Viktor había dejado una botella de licor verde, una hermosa copa de cristal con una cuchara de plata encima, un pequeño recipiente con lo que parecían ser cubos de azúcar, una caja con fósforos y la cigarrera al lado. Algo intrigada, observé la botella con más atención, percatándome de que era de absenta, licor que está prohibido en el país.

—Viktor… ¿De dónde sacaste esa botella? –le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.  
—Tengo mis contactos –respondió con una media sonrisa.  
—No sabía que bebieras algo tan fuerte… y peligroso. ¿No has escuchado todo lo que han dicho acerca de este licor?  
—Es mentira todo lo que dicen de la absenta –comentó él con seriedad, inclinándose para tomar el cigarrillo del cenicero y dándole una larga calada antes de echar el humo sobre nuestras cabezas—. Ya la he bebido un par de veces, y si bien es bastante fuerte, bien preparado no produce nada.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Si tanto te preocupa, pruébala. Te preparo la copa de inmediato y así lo compruebas tú misma.

Observé la botella y la copa con la cuchara encima, sopesando qué consecuencias tendría si le decía a Viktor que sí. Me intrigaba saber qué era lo que hacía a ese licor tan especial, pero también me daba un poco de miedo. No por nada lo consideran ilegal, pensé mientras seguía observando la botella. Sin embargo, y tras pensarlo detenidamente por unos cuantos minutos, acepté que Viktor me preparara la copa.

Me aparté de su pecho y me acomodé frente a él mientras lo veía moverse hacia el costado de la bañera. Con sus largos dedos, dejó a un lado el cigarrillo y la cuchara de plata y entonces tomó la botella, abriéndola y vaciando un poco de la absenta dentro de la copa. El líquido de color verde esmeralda alcanzó la mitad de esta, y con el brillo de las velas en la estancia, adquirió un brillo casi hipnótico. Entonces, Viktor tomó una tetera con agua caliente que tenía a un costado y vació un poco del agua dentro de la copa para luego poner la cuchara encima y posar un cubo de azúcar sobre ella. Era todo un ritual, y para cuando él encendió el fósforo, poniéndolo luego sobre el cubo, no pude apartar mis ojos de la pequeña llama que se alzó de él. La azúcar se quemaba a un ritmo lento y poco a poco iba cayendo en el licor más abajo, dándole un aspecto lechoso. Fascinada, vi a Viktor revolver con la cuchara el contenido una vez que el cubo se disolvió por completo, haciendo que el licor perdiera un poco su color verde característico. En cuanto el brebaje estuvo listo, él me invitó a volver a la posición anterior, así que lentamente avancé entre la espuma y el agua, y me volví a acomodar contra su pecho, donde una de sus manos sostuvo mi cintura mientras que la otra sostenía la copa con delicadeza. Me dispuse a recibirla, pero Viktor la apartó de mis manos y negó con la cabeza antes de beber un poco de ella. Vi cómo la nuez de su garganta se agitaba mientras el licor bajaba por ella, y por un momento sentí un pinchazo de deseo. Se veía demasiado sexy con su cabello negro mojado y su piel blanca cubierta de gotas de agua y de espuma, mientras bebía despacio de la copa entre sus delicados dedos. En cuanto la apartó de sus labios, los cuales lamió en un gesto demasiado erótico, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido y así permaneció unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a levantarla y observarme con unos ojos azules casi oscuros. Por mi parte también lo observé y debía admitir que ahora estaba más intrigada que al principio en cuanto a los efectos del alcohol.

—Viktor, ¿estás bien? –le pregunté con un dejo de preocupación en mi voz, ya que él seguía observándome de una forma que era extraña, pero a la vez muy seductora.  
—Excelente –respondió con voz grave a la vez que me dedicaba una sonrisa y levantaba la otra mano para acariciar mi mejilla—. Eres tan hermosa. Te amo tanto, ¿lo sabías? No hay día en que no piense lo afortunado que soy por tenerte.

Él seguía acariciando mi rostro, pero pronto sus dedos bajaron por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, el cual rodeó suavemente antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia la mía y capturar mis labios con los suyos. Respondí a su beso al tiempo que levantaba mi mano para posarla en su mejilla, donde comencé a recorrer suavemente la línea de su barba. El beso era tierno, o así fue al principio, ya que a los pocos segundos este subió de intensidad. La lengua de Viktor acariciaba mi labio inferior, instándome a abrir mi boca, algo que hice segundos más tarde. Podía sentir el sabor semi amargo del licor en su lengua mientras me besaba y fue entonces que pensé que me daba igual que este causara alucinaciones. Si lograba hacer que él me besara de esta forma tan increíble, no podía ser tan malo. Cuando ya me estaba quedando sin aliento, aparté mis labios de los de Viktor y lo observé un momento antes de decirle.

—¿Sabes? Bebería la Hada Verde de tus labios en este preciso instante y no me importaría caer en las más bellas alucinaciones aquí entre tus brazos.  
—Pues entonces bebe, amor mío –respondió él con una sonrisa antes de llevar otra vez la copa hacia sus labios.

Estaba por protestar de que se había bebido todo el licor sin darme ni una sola gota cuando su mano sostuvo mi rostro y me acercó de nuevo a sus labios. De pronto sentí un líquido caer por el costado de mi barbilla, así que abrí la boca y comencé a beber la absenta directamente de sus labios, tal y como había dicho hace unos segundos. El licor quemaba mi garganta, encendiendo un fuego en mis entrañas, el cual fue recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Sentía mi pulso palpitar agitado en mis venas y pronto mi visión comenzó a hacerse algo borrosa, así que, volteándome ligeramente, me aferré al cuerpo cálido que se encontraba a mi lado. Para cuando Viktor dejó de darme a beber del licor, mi cabeza cayó sobre su húmedo hombro y ahí me quedé unos cuantos segundos, minutos, horas tal vez. Mi mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, observando vagamente la llama de la vela que se encontraba frente a mí, la cual danzaba suavemente, y de lo único que era consciente era del calor y del deseo que ahora recorrían mis venas. Mi piel se sentía más sensible, por lo que cada roce con el cuerpo de Viktor debajo del mío, enviaba una corriente eléctrica a través de mi espina dorsal hasta mi centro, el cual comenzó a contraerse mientras mi respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada. Estaba comenzando a arder de deseo por el hombre a mi lado, así que, en un impulso, me giré en el lugar en el que estaba y lentamente me puse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mientras que mis brazos rodearon su cuello antes de acercar su cabeza y capturar sus labios una vez más. Un gruñido escapó de Viktor, lo que solo me animó más a continuar. Aún unida a sus labios, comencé a mover mis caderas sobre las suyas, sintiendo cómo su erección comenzaba a crecer más entre mis piernas. El agua se agitaba a nuestro alrededor, saliendo de vez en cuando por el borde de la bañera hacia el piso. Viktor había dejado la copa sobre la mesa otra vez y ahora rodeaba con sus grandes manos mi cintura al tiempo que me guiaba lentamente en mis movimientos, pero pronto estas subieron por mis costados, acariciando mis costillas en una caricia lenta, que envió un escalofrío que me hizo estremecerme sobre él. Sus manos ahora acariciaban la parte baja de mis senos, y desde ahí comenzaron a moverse lentamente hacia mis pezones, los cuales acarició con su pulgar.

Jadeaba contra los labios de Viktor, mientras él les prestaba especial atención a mis pechos. Mis pezones endurecidos estaban entre sus dedos mientras los pellizcaba y tiraba de ellos con suavidad. En cuanto sentí la nueva ola de deseo recorrer mi cuerpo, eché un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, momento el cual Viktor aprovechó para inclinarse hacia mi pecho, donde comenzó a repartir besos febriles por toda mi húmeda piel. Sostuve su cabeza con cuidado, enredando mis dedos en los mechones húmedos de su cabello negro, acariciando su cuero cabelludo con lánguidas caricias al tiempo que lo animaba a que continuara con sus atenciones. Sus labios estaban sobre mi pezón derecho y lo succionaban con un fuerte sonido, el cual era casi ensordecedor a mis oídos sobre estimulados por el alcohol. Todo me parecía más nítido ahora, cada sonido, cada caricia, la respiración caliente de Viktor sobre mi piel, todo se sentía con mayor intensidad que antes. Fue entonces que abrí los ojos un momento y lo observé. Él por su parte, también levantó la vista de mis pechos y me observó por unos cuantos segundos antes de inclinarse hacia mi cuello y comenzar a repartir un camino de besos en forma ascendente. Para cuando llegó a mis labios, no pude evitar gemir sobre los suyos al tiempo que una de sus manos descendía hacia mi trasero y lo apretaba con cierta fuerza.

—Vamos, gírate –me ordenó cuando separó sus labios de los míos mientras me observaba con una mirada cargada de deseo.

Obedecí a Viktor, por lo que, soltándome de sus hombros, me giré en la bañera, quedando en la posición inicial una vez más. Entonces sus manos que aún estaban bajo el agua tomaron mis muslos por en la parte baja y los acomodó a cada lado de los suyos, abriendo mis piernas y dándole acceso a lo que había entre ellas.

—Vik –gemí, llevando mis manos hacia las suyas.  
—Shh –susurró él en mi oído antes de darme un beso en el cuello—. Sube las manos y rodea mi cuello. Y no te atrevas a bajarlas.

Volví a gemir, pero aun así hice lo que me pidió. Subí mis manos por el frente de mi cuerpo, acariciando mis pechos en el camino. Para cuando las tuve arriba, rodeé el fuerte cuello de Viktor y comencé a acariciar el cabello en la base de su nuca mientras que él rodeaba uno de mis pechos con una de las suyas. Su otra mano había permanecido debajo del agua, y ahora me acariciaba entre las piernas, hundiendo suavemente un dedo entre mis pliegues. A pesar de la calidez del agua, podía sentir una diferencia en temperatura, lo que hacía que su mano se sintiera aún más caliente sobre mi piel sensible. Sus dedos seguían acariciándome suavemente la entrepierna, pero pronto comenzó a masajear mi excitado clítoris con movimientos circulares. Para cuando sentí el roce de sus dedos en aquel lugar, no pude contener el gemido que se escapó de mis labios entreabiertos. Viktor por su parte continuó besando y mordisqueando el costado de mi cuello al tiempo que sus manos seguían administrándome las más deliciosas caricias.

—Viktor, por favor… –le dije y aparté una de mis manos de su cuello, bajándola un poco, a lo que él me detuvo en seco.  
—Manos arriba –me ordenó con un tono grave justo debajo de mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecerme una vez más—. Sube tu mano y ponla junto a la otra. No me hagas repetirlo.

Con un quejido de frustración, subí mi mano y volví a rodear su cuello, aunque esta vez moví mis caderas contra su erección en un intento de provocarlo y así lograr que hiciera lo que más quería. En cuanto el gruñido de Viktor dejó de reverberar por mi cuerpo, volteé mi cabeza un poco y capturé sus labios. Comencé a besarlo con fuerza, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior antes de unir mi lengua a la suya otra vez. Continué moviendo mis caderas mientras él seguía acariciándome entre las piernas hasta que, de un momento a otro, y sin previo aviso, uno de sus largos dedos se abrió paso en mi interior. Sentía la presión y la sensación de placer en mi centro, por lo que, liberando sus labios, gemí despacio contra su cuello al tiempo que arqueaba mi espalda. Estaba jadeando casi incontrolablemente, y cada vez que su dedo salía y volvía a entrar en mi interior, provocaba que mi cuerpo temblara levemente, sin mencionar que la mano que él había dejado sobre mi pecho izquierdo no había cesado en sus caricias. Viktor masajeaba con cierta fuerza mi seno, tirando de vez en cuando de mi pezón endurecido, lo que al final solo contribuía más a mi estado de excitación. Sentía que estaba cerca de mi clímax, por lo que continué retorciéndome contra él al tiempo que me dejaba ir lentamente.

Para cuando mi orgasmo comenzó a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, mis piernas y brazos temblaban con ligereza y los dedos de mis pies se contraían con cada espasmo de placer que me recorría. Mis manos seguían aferradas al cuello de Viktor, pero pronto las dejé caer al agua, provocando una salpicadura de espuma. Él por su parte, siguió como si nada acariciando mi clítoris al tiempo que ahora me penetraba con dos de sus dedos. Su otra mano había subido a mi hombro derecho, y desde ahí me sostenía mientras me besaba el rostro y me alentaba a dejarme ir por completo.

—Vamos, amor –me dijo él al oído con voz grave, donde su aliento cálido golpeó la piel sensible de mi cuello, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda—. No te preocupes. Yo estaré aquí. Déjate ir.  
—No creo que… pueda más –respondí con un gemido antes de posar mis labios en su antebrazo y besarlo. Pero claramente me equivoqué.

En cuanto sentí los labios de Viktor posarse en el costado de mi cuello y morderlo con suavidad, simplemente no pude aguantarlo más y gemí con fuerza mientras mi cuerpo se ponía rígido entre sus brazos. Mi centro se contraía alrededor de sus dedos, mientras que mi clítoris palpitaba levemente con cada ola de placer que me recorría en aquel lugar. Mis caderas seguían moviéndose a un ritmo casi descontrolado sobre el regazo de Viktor, mi vista se había vuelto algo más borrosa que antes y mi pulso acelerado me ensordecía levemente cada vez que golpeaba mis oídos. En cuanto a mi corazón, este parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, el cual subía y bajaba agitadamente con cada intento de llevar más aire hacia mis pulmones. Aún estaba recuperándome de mi orgasmo cuando sentí a Viktor retirar su mano de mi centro para luego tomarme de las piernas y girarme poco a poco, hasta que quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre él una vez más. Me acomodé como pude, rodeando sus piernas con las mías y dejándome caer en su pecho al tiempo que me sostenía de sus hombros, sin embargo, mi espalda se arqueó en respuesta al pequeño pinchazo de dolor que sentí cuando el miembro de Viktor comenzó a abrirse paso en mi apretado interior.

—Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó él, repartiendo besos por mi rostro, al tiempo que apartaba el cabello húmedo de mis ojos—. Tranquila. No me moveré hasta que te acostumbres, así que relájate.

Comencé a respirar profundamente, en un intento de relajarme un poco. Mi cabeza seguía sobre el hombro de Viktor y repartía vagamente unos cuantos besos por su clavícula o el costado de su cuello, mientras que una de mis manos acariciaba su pectoral, justo en el punto donde el latido de su corazón golpeaba suavemente la punta de mis dedos.

—Siempre sucede esto –comentó él, besando con cariño mi frente—. Soy bastante consciente de que quedas estrecha luego del primer orgasmo, pero no pude evitarlo.  
—Lo sé, no te preocupes –respondí con un jadeo, al tiempo que movía mis caderas tentativamente sobre las suyas—. Tócame, Vik –le pedí luego, levantando mi mirada hacia sus ojos azules.

Viktor me besó en los labios antes de bajar la mano que hasta entonces había permanecido en mi espalda. Acarició un par de veces mi trasero antes de rodear mi cadera y meter su mano entre nosotros. Lentamente, uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, lo que hizo que la sensación de placer volviera por completo a mi cuerpo en un tiempo sorprendente. Mis músculos internos comenzaron a destensarse y a aceptar su erección, así que la sensación molesta que sentía en mi centro pronto fue reemplazada por una de satisfacción. Fue entonces que comencé a moverme sobre Viktor al tiempo que devoraba sus labios y le susurraba cuanto lo amaba.

El agua se agitaba a nuestro alrededor con cada movimiento, desbordándose y cayendo al piso ya mojado. Viktor sostenía mi rostro en una de sus grandes manos y repartía besos en cada centímetro de piel que tenía al alcance, mientras que la otra seguía sumergida, rodeando mi cadera y guiando mis movimientos sobre su pelvis. En cuanto a mí, mis manos estaban de nuevo sumergidas en el húmedo cabello de él, acariciando su cuero cabelludo, pero pronto dejé caer una y con ella me sostuve a su hombro al tiempo que me movía más frenéticamente sobre sus caderas. Viktor bajó sus labios por mi cuello, besando el pulso acelerado en mi garganta para luego continuar bajando, hasta llegar a mis clavículas, las cuales mordisqueó suavemente antes de bajar y succionar con fuerza uno de mis pezones. En cuanto sentí su boca caliente y húmeda sobre mi pecho, no pude evitar contraerme contra él y arquear mi espalda, dándole un mejor acceso. El cambio de posición mejoró considerablemente el ángulo de penetración, por lo que sus embestidas llegaban más profundo y rozaban un punto que me hacía ver en blanco cada vez que lo golpeaba.

—Viktor –jadeé mientras seguía moviéndome sobre él, respondiendo a cada una de sus embestidas.  
—Vamos, querida. No te distraigas –respondió él apartando sus labios de mi pecho y levantando la mirada hacia mis ojos, la cual estaba oscura debido al deseo—. Ya no falta mucho.

Besé sus labios una vez más antes de echar la cabeza y el cuerpo hacía atrás con un gemido. Viktor me sostenía con sus dos manos en mi espalda, cuidando de que no me fuera a hundir demasiado en el agua espumosa. Sus labios habían vuelto a mis pechos y podía decir que en cuanto termináramos, tendría varias marcas sobre ellos, lo que sinceramente no me importó. Mi amor, mi cuerpo y mi alma eran de Viktor, así que simplemente me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que despertaba en mí, llegando muy pronto a mi segundo orgasmo. Cuando todo mi ser comenzó a temblar y a contraerse deliciosamente, y mi respiración quedaba atrapada en mi garganta al tiempo que gemía su nombre con cada espasmo, volteé la cabeza y observé la botella con el líquido verde que seguía brillando a la luz de las velas. La copa yacía vacía a un lado, y no pude evitar pensar que gracias al Hada Verde que ambos habíamos bebido ahora estaba disfrutando de uno de los orgasmos más intensos de mi vida. Mi cuerpo seguía en un éxtasis infinito, el cual era alargado por las embestidas erráticas de Viktor y sus gemidos graves sobre la piel de mi cuello al tiempo que él también se liberaba en mi interior.

Cuando por fin dejamos de movernos y nos quedamos abrazados en el agua que poco a poco se había ido enfriando, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras mi respiración y pulso iban volviendo a la normalidad. Era tan agradable escuchar el sonido de su corazón debajo de mi oído que sentí que poco a poco me iba quedando dormida, pero de pronto él se movió, inclinándose hacia la mesa donde seguían la botella y la copa, y tomando la cigarrera de plata que estaba a un lado, sacó un cigarrillo, el cual encendió después con un fósforo. Observé el humo elevarse sobre nuestras cabezas y luego observé a Viktor, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? –preguntó él bajando la mirada hacia mí.  
—Nada –respondí, volviéndome a acomodar sobre su hombro—. No he dicho nada.  
—No hace falta. Vi cómo me miraste. ¿Te molesta que fume?  
—¿La verdad? No. Pero sí me molesto que te movieras. Estaba tan cómoda –le dije con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.  
—Lo siento –comentó riendo—, pero de todas formas nos tenemos que mover. El agua se está enfriando demasiado.  
—Quedémonos unos minutos más, por favor –le pedí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos—. Solo un poco más… –sentía que estaba cayendo otra vez en un sueño relajante, así que murmuré sobre su piel húmeda cuánto lo amaba, a lo que él respondió con voz grave.  
—Yo también te amo, cariño –y con eso, cerré al fin mis ojos y me quedé entre los brazos de Viktor toda la noche.


End file.
